True Friendship (A HP: Marauders Fanfic)
by cityofobsessed1
Summary: Set during the train journey in Prisoner of Azkaban: Remus Lupin dreams of when he first the rest of the Marauders and Lily Evans and events of his first year at Hogwarts.


Remus Lupin sat in the compartment of the train; he was both sad and happy to return to Hogwarts, the home to himself and to his best friends, the Marauders. However, after a while of going through the country, he fell asleep and he dreamt of the first time he got onto the Hogwarts Express.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione granger entered the same compartment.

"Come on everywhere else is full." Hermione said as she sat down across from Remus.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked.

"That's Professor R. J Lupin." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Do you know everything? How is it you know everything?" He replied dumbfounded.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald."

_A young Remus tentatively sat in the nearest, empty compartment he could find. Worried and both scared about whether he would make friends, how he would do. His biggest worry, his lycanthrope side, how would he change? He often asked himself, his parents often worried too but Dumbledore had reassured both him and his parents that he would be taken care of. _

_After a while, he heard a ruckus in the gangway, he popped his head out of the door and there he saw 2 boys. One a boy with dark brown shaggy hair and piercing grey eyes, the other, his hair neat in a sort of comb over fashion with hazel eyes, they both laughed at each other but it was clear they had just met, they looked into each compartment, where no space was found. _

_When they finally reached Remus' compartment, they smiled, said hello and sat down._

_"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus finally said._

_"I'm Sirius and this is James." Sirius said, grinning._

_It seemed they all had a lot in common and they got along well, but Remus decided to keep his werewolf side a secret, he had to. _

_Finally when they were nearly there, a girl with ginger hair and bright green eyes passed, running up the corridor, a boy with black hair and dark eyes behind her, finally she entered their compartment. "Have you seen a black cat?" She asked, eyeing each of them and then keeping her eyes on James as their eyes me._

_"No, why would we? Should we have? And who are you?" James said sarcastically and curiously, Sirius and Remus chuckled._

_"Lily Evans and yes, my friend Severus has lost it." She said matter of factly back to him. _

_"James Potter and no, we haven't seen any stupid cat." James finally said with a smirk, Lily frowned at him and slammed the compartment door shut, Remus just looked and smiled, looking out of the window that's when Sirius elbowed him in the arm. _

_"Come on what you thinking?" He said._

_"Oh nothing..." He said and the three boys carried on joking throughout the rest of the train ride._

_When Professor McGonagall had herded them into the great hall, many people had been housed; most people were happy where they got put. It was almost obvious where they got into. Sirius was the first out of the trio to put on the Sorting Hat. _

_After a lot of 'um's and 'ah's, finally the Sorting Hat said: "GRYFFINDOR!" _

_Sirius face changed for surprise shock, terror, to relief and then worry, he went to sit at the table and then Remus and James joined them, a boy they hadn't seen before a boy called Peter Pettigrew made their trio, a quartet._

_Then something emotional happened, the ginger girl, Lily got sorted into Gryffindor while her friend, the weird boy, Severus was sorted into Slytherin. _

_Once they got into their dorm, they all spoke excitedly yet there was something up with Sirius, Remus finally approached him._

_"Hey Sirius, what's up?" Remus asked, sitting on his bed while all the boys ran about excitedly and talked about the girls in the dorm next door._

_"I'm in Gryffindor, every single person in my family has been sorted into Slytherin, my family believes in pure blood, we're meant to hate anyone who is half blood, or..." he paused, going pale, like he'd thought of something so disgusting, "mudblood." He spat out. Remus looked at him sadly._

_"Do you agree with them?" Remus finally said, a sympathetic smile on his lips._

_"No." Sirius said confidently and that was it, Peter, James and Remus patted him on his back. This was his new family he thought._

_It took Sirius a few weeks to get used to being a Gryffindor, he wrote letters to his parents, explaining what had happened, he hoped they wouldn't be ashamed. After-all, everyone in the Black family was a Slytherin. _

_When he got a reply back from his parents, it had asked him to not to return home for any holidays except for the end of the year. After reading it out to his new found friends, they all made a promise that they would stay with him._

That's when Remus awoke in present day, he'd been half awake if he was truly honest but then he realised what was going on, he peeped behind his cloak that covered his face and saw the Dementors on the outside, he got his wand ready and as one entered their compartment, he released his Patronus.

"EXPECTRO PATRONUM." He stood up and the Dementor flew back into the other carriages.

It seemed Harry Potter had fallen into unconsciousness and while they all waited for him to recover, Remus couldn't help but stare because there, beside him, lay Harry Potter: his best friends' son.


End file.
